fatmansupremefatnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Paul Whitney
Christopher Paul Whitney (Born 1980) is a morbidly-obese, psychotic YouTube vlogger popular under the nickname Fatman, known for creating dozens and dozens of videos consisting of him primarily eating copious amounts of unhealthy foods and showing off his obese body, in addition to singing, yelling, playing video games, annoying his family, and simply staring into his webcam while grunting in a bizzarre fashion. Fatman is known for his erratic, "psychotic" persona, as well as frequently retiring from making videos and deleting YouTube channels, only to return weeks later. 'Background' Fatman was born to father Paul Whitney and an unnamed mother in the early 1980's. Fatman only has one known sibling, who has made an off-screen appearance in one video. Not much is known about Fatman's childhood and adolescence, other than the unfortunate fact that he spent those years primarily alone and alienated from his peers; opting to play video games and eat as consolation. His high school years were spent in a school for children with behavioral problems, as mentioned in the video "fat man says big fat penis dedicated to chuck.MOV". He was a troublemaker, and known primarily for entertaining his peers by screaming "big fat penis" ad nauseum to the chagrin of two security guards, Chuck & Phyllis. 'Internet "Stardom"' In the mid-2000's, Fatman got the attention of several Xbox Live gamers after showcasing his "Supreme Fatness" via the game's video-chat functionality. From that point onward, more people became curious about Fatman. This led to a YouTube channel being created, where he would showcase his obesity and eat unhealthy food en masse. Fatman's proverbial big break came when a video was uploaded of him eating a block of cheddar cheese, which made him gag, cough, and almost vomit at various points. From that point onward, a steady stream of videos, retirings, and resurrections came forth from Fatman. In the midst of all of this, Fatman went through a brief conversion to Christianity, claiming to be a prophet of Jesus Christ himself. The short saga of his piety ended, and he went back to his usual routine of eating, retiring, coming back, and eating some more. 'Fatman Today' Unemployed and uneducated, Fatman resides in Rutland, VT. with his parents in a two-story home on Clover Street. Fatman spends most of his days surfing the web, playing video games, eating, and making videos on his many YouTube channels. On May 14, 2016, Christopher Paul Whitney went into his Dad's workplace and attempted robbery. After firing several bullets in the ceiling, Christopher ran into the bathroom and threatened to shoot anybody who came in. On the other side of the door, Paul Whitney attempted to coax with him. After 35-minutes, Christopher shot himself in the temple and died in an ambulance vehicle. Witnesses say Christopher was in character as Fatman, a persona he's developed on YouTube since 2007 by shouting statements like "Aughhh Yeah!" and "A bowl of blood, dead folks!" Christopher Paul Whitney was buried on May 23, 2016. Source from Paul Whitney -- (802) 775-3643 *Paul may not be available temporarily due to mourning.*